Getting Away
by ShaneOmacgirlsince1998
Summary: Layla and her friends go away for the weekend to get away to help cheer her up after her father passes away. But when she meets a friend of a friend in Elias what will happen? But to make matters even worse, something is in the woods that turns their trip into horror. How will things end up?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is going to be a romance/horror fiction. So please bare with me, this is my first and I have been wanting to try this out. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Getting Away-Chapter 1**

She couldn't believe she was letting her friends talk her into a camping trip. She hadn't really done much camping before. Her father had just died last month and her friends wanted to take her out and cheer her up. Her big nature freak friend stated, "The fresh air will do you some good. Trust me it's very relaxing. You will be at peace." His words kept playing in her mind. She shook her head as she packed for the little weekend trip. She was told to bring boots but otherwise they were expecting perfect weather. She grabbed her swim suit figuring there was going to be some form of body of water and she loved to swim. Her other friend Chase had a small cabin that they were going to be staying at. He was bringing a friend who Layla had never met before. Chase was bringing his fiancé Lexi who she was friends with. So the five of them were all going to crash together and have a fun weekend. Chase and Lexi were getting married in a few months and wanted one last fun weekend before getting married and wanting to start a family and Hank her nature friend was coming because they had been friends since they were in elementary. She wasn't sure who this Elias guy was that Chase was bringing or why but it didn't bother Layla either way. She always loved making new friends. She was just hoping she wasn't going to be a buzz kill this weekend still being sad about losing her dad. That was when she heard honking coming from outside. She looked out her window and saw her three friends. She smiled and grabbed her suitcase getting ready to exit the house.

While waiting in the suv Lexi looked over at Chase. "Is Elias still meeting up with us at the cabin?" "Yeah, he had to work today and couldn't get out of it. But he was at least getting off early." "Oh, you know I still can't believe you're trying to set him up with Layla. She's not going to fall for it." "Why? Elias is a cool dude. I think he would be a good fit for her. She needs a fucking life Lex, so does Elias for that matter. The dude literally works like fifty hours a week doing construction. The guy needs a girlfriend big time." "You're a handful you know that?" "Yep, and you also said yes to marrying me." "I still could change my mind you know." "Not cool!" They all laughed as Layla locked her front door and approached them all. "Hey guys." She slumped her shoulders. "Hey Layla, just throw your suitcase in the back and let's get this show on the road!" Chase hollered. She laughed knowing this was going to be an interesting weekend. She followed the small instructions and then hopped in the front with Hank. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it giving her a small smile. "It'll be fun, trust me." He reassured her. "I hope so." Just like that they were on their way.

After the four hour drive they had finally arrived. Luckily Chase's parents were just there two weeks prior so it wasn't going to be too dusty and there was probably going to still be liquor left over. They pulled in on the side of the cabin and hopped out. The guys went for all the luggage while Lexi and Layla opened up the cabin. Lexi had been there before so she knew where everything was. It just had a main room and two bedrooms. One was bigger than the other so the guys were all going to stay in there while the girls stayed in the smaller room. Lexi looked in the fridge and was surprised it was empty but they had brought food anyway. She was however pleased with the three bottles of good liquor sitting on the counter. She grabbed the patron and held it up. "Oh it's party time girlfriend." Layla looked at her and smiled. "Get the shot glasses." "Outstanding! That's my girl, let's do this." She looked in the cabinets and found the glassware. She wiped the glasses and filled two of them up and handed one to Layla. They clinked them together and polished them off both making scrunchy faces afterwards. "Man this weekend is going to be awesome!" Layla laughed at Lexi. Lexi was the party girl who dropped out of high school and was the wild child. But after getting a dui she got her act together and got a great job then met Chase a few years back. So the few times she let lose you could see her wild side come out.

It had been a few hours and the sun was starting to set, they had all done a few shots and were sipping on beers sitting on the porch laughing and joking and just being loud. Layla had to admit that she was having fun. At first she thought it was stupid to go out but now that she was here she was having a great time. She went for a drink of her beer when she saw headlights of a big truck pull up next to their suv. She figured it was Chase' friend Elias. It was a little dark where he was at so she couldn't see him at first. Chase got up from his chair to greet his friend. "Elias you motherfucker! You finally made it man!" Chase went to bro hug his friend who she could see was pretty built wearing a plain white tee and darker jeans maybe blue or black. He had long dark hair thrown up in a bun. He had his bag hoisted over his shoulder. As he got closer she saw he had a few necklaces around him one with a cross and a black beard. He was definitely attractive. He had a gorgeous smile that she noticed when he was greeted by Chase. He set his bag on the porch and Hank stood up to shake hands with the stranger. "Hi there, I'm Hank nice to meet you." "How you doing man, Elias." "Hey Elias, it's nice to see you again." "You too Lexi." He and Lexi shared a hug. Chase jumped in front of Layla. "This gorgeous young thing is my good friend Layla." Elias stuck his hand out. Layla put her much smaller hand in his shaking it back. "Hi, Elias right?" "Yeah, it's nice to meet you." "You too." They were all standing there quiet for a second and right on queue Chase patted Elias on the back. "Well big guy, you got some catching up to do shall we go inside where the booze lies?" Elias smiled and shook his head at his friend as he walked inside. He looked at Layla in the corner of his eye as he walked past her.

Elias and Chase were inside grabbing a couple shots and a beer when Elias was looking outside as if he could see Layla through the wall. "So that's Layla huh?" "Yep, I told you she was a babe. So what do you think?" "You're honestly trying to set me up dude? Come on, isn't that a little cheesy?" "What? You don't like her?" "No, she's a babe. It's just that she doesn't seem like the type that needs help getting a guy." "That's the thing, she's like a female version of you." Elias gave him a quizzical look. "I mean as far as working and not having much of a life." "Thanks dude." Elias rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean dude, ever since you and Stacy broke up you haven't dated since. That was like last year dude." "Well I haven't met anyone worth dating since then did that occur to you?" "Well no, but she's a good girl. She deserves to be happy, her father just died last month. She's been pretty down." "Well I'm not making any promises." "Hey whatever man, we're all just here for a good time anyway right?" Chase held up his shot and they both threw them back. Elias put his bag in the bedroom and followed Chase outside on the porch.

They were all having a really good time just kicking back listening to Johnny Cash when Layla looked over and thought she saw something moving in the bushes that had a little light hitting them from the moon reflecting off the lake. Chase of course made fun of her but it was when he saw it too that it got all their attention. Layla was going to go look when Elias stopped her. "Don't, we'll go look." The three guys all walked over there and looked around but after a couple of minutes there was nothing. The girls still being a little freaked out convinced everyone to just move the party inside. Hank came across a deck of cards and they started playing poker. "Hey let's play strip poker!" Chase suggested. "No Chase!" Layla yelped out. "What? Why not? Come on, I've seen you almost naked it's not like we're going to do anything. Besides Hank here plays the other side of the fence and I could give too shits if he sees me naked. Elias you in?" "Seriously dude?" "Yes, come on live a little people." "I'm down!" Hank said with an excited tone. Layla giggled, "Fine, but as soon as someone is naked we're done. Last time I played this bullshit game was in high school and we all played because the guys just wanted to see all the girls naked." "Okay deal, now we all have to be wearing the same exact amount of clothing." Elias was wearing his shirt, jeans, briefs, socks and boots. Figure that was seven articles if he only removed one boot or sock at a time. The guys made sure they had the same. The girls both were wearing a top, bra, underwear, shorts, socks and they both just put on a hat to make it a seventh.

They all sat around the table and started to play. After a half hour Chase was in his shirt and underwear. Hank hadn't lost a hand yet, Lexi was only wearing her underwear and was one hand away from losing. Layla was in her shirt, bra, and panties. Elias was in his jeans and briefs. Layla had to admit he looked good when he took his shirt off. He had an amazing body. They all set up for another hand. Hank had folded and Chase bet making Lexi fold. It came to Elias and Layla. They both called and after playing out the hand Layla had the worst hand. "That's right girlfriend, you lose." Chase' drunk as taunted her. She gave him a dirty look as she lifted her shirt over her head. She was wearing a matching set of black lace underwear and she was bigger in the chest so it was very hard for Elias not to just stare at her as her shirt came over her head. Her body was incredible. Chase started dealing out the cards and Layla was hoping for a bad hand because she didn't want to risk losing the bra. She lucked out as she watched Hank and Elias play it out till the end. Once again Hank was the victor and Elias went for his jeans. Both Layla and Lexi were looking on as he pulled them down admiring him on only in his briefs. Well it looks like we have a face off! Elias versus Lexi. Let's do this!" Chase ranted. "Dude, you are way too excited." Elias shook his head laughing. But the hand was dealt and it was between Elias, Layla and Lexi. Layla was sure she was winning so she wasn't going anywhere. Elias and Lexi stuck around and Layla' full house beat Elias' straight beating Lexi's three aces. Lexi slumped down realizing she just lost. But like a true champ she took off her panties showing off her birthday suit. She danced around in a circle as her breasts bounced up and down. Everyone was laughing as they all decided on another shot. They all pretty much put their clothes back on except Elias left his shirt off and Layla wasn't complaining. They kept the party going till around one when they decided to call it a night when Chase passed out on the couch. Elias and Hank just crashed in the room leaving him there while the girls went in their room.

 **I'm gonna call that good for now. I had fun starting this one up. Let me know if ya'll like it so far. This is my first horror story so bare with me. I have wanted to do something like this for a while. I understand it may seem like the typical horror movie style but hey those have their popularity and I don't mind keeping things simple. So please your input is much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I guess I had it in me to throw another chapter out there. I hope you all like the direction it's moving in. Please R & R if you like it. Thanks again for reading. **

**Getting Away –Chapter 2**

Layla woke up and leaned over to grab her phone seeing that it was almost eleven o'clock. She rubbed her face and rolled back over to Lexi sleeping soundly next to her. She grabbed at her shoulder and shook her waking her up. Lexi looked over and was clearly hung over. "Dude, I need coffee like right now." Lexi groaned. "Getting on that right now." Layla was wearing a matching set of pajama shorts and a tank top as she walked out into the kitchen to get the coffee ready. She was getting a couple of mugs out of the cabinet and went to shut it when Elias was standing right there. "Holy crap!" He smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." "That's okay, I just didn't hear you come in. I'm making coffee would you like some?" "Sure." She grabbed another mug and set it down. The coffee was almost ready as Lexi came strolling out of the room. "Morning Elias, I trust you slept well?" "Yeah, better than that guy." He pointed at Chase who was dead to the world on the couch. They all laughed as Hank popped out of the room. "Good morning guys, oh my god coffee god bless you sweetheart." He came up and hugged Layla. That was her queue to get another cup.

They were all sipping on their coffee while Chase was still out of it on the couch. Hank was looking outside and noticed that the weather was perfect. He finished his coffee and set the mug down. "Well I'm down for going on a little adventure who's in?" "I'll go, just let me put on some different clothes." Layla stood up. "Elias? Lexi?" "Nah, I think I'll wait here for this one to get up. I'll catch up with you a little later." Lexi spoke up when Elias stood up. "I'll go out with you guys." Layla couldn't help but get a little excited that he was coming along. She went into the bedroom and grabbed her Georgia Bulldogs hoodie and some tight jeans. She figured they were probably going to hit rough ground so she threw on her boots. Elias was wearing the same jeans from yesterday but he had changed into a black shirt. God he looked so good she thought as they all shuffled out of the cabin.

Hank had managed to find a trail so they all just started walking. Hank had brought his camera and was a few feet ahead on Layla and Elias as he was taking photos. Layla was walking looking at everything around her while Elias had his hands in his pockets. "So Layla, I was sorry to hear about your father. I mean I know it's none of my business but I'm sure that was hard for you." She smiled at him. "Yeah, it was the hardest thing I've gone through. I'm just glad to have such great friends to take me out here and help me get away from everything. What about you? Just out here to get away?" "Basically, Chase said I needed to get out and away from work." "He mentioned you worked a lot. Construction or something like that?" "Yep, I'm actually trying to get moved up to contractor. Things are looking pretty good so that's why I'm always working so hard." "You've got goals, that's always good." She joked at him. "What about you?" "Oh, I would love to be an illustrator for children's books. I have the right job I just need to come up with something good and make a name for myself." "Wow, that's pretty cool." "Yeah, it's a lot of fun." "What the hell is that?" Elias was looking ahead of them. They could see a very old pick-up that looked stuck on a side of a small road they were approaching. There was a couple of guys around their age who looked a little rough around the edges and looked greasy like they were working on cars all day in a garage. The hood of the truck was up. "Hey guys, did you need any help?" Elias spoke up. "No man, I think we got it. It's been acting up a lot lately. Sure thank you for your kindness." Layla was watching on not noticing the other guy staring at her. After a second she could see that he was eyeing her up and down. Out of instinct she scooted next to Elias and grabbed his arm. Elias could see what was going on and figured it be best they head back to the cabin.

Meanwhile at the cabin, Chase had finally got up and he and Lexi took a shower. They started fooling around in the shower and moved it into the bedroom. They were going at it when Hank, Elias, and Layla had gotten back. They could all hear Lexi screaming and making sex sounds. Layla stopped and looked up at Elias. He smiled, "I think we should probably just go somewhere else for now and leave them alone." "Yeah, how about a jump in the lake?" "Sure." They all stripped down to their underwear and walk up to the dock. They all jumped in enjoying the sun hit them off the water. The water was a perfect temperature. Hank was floating on his back swimming around in circles while Elias and Layla were just swimming around still chatting. Elias was having a hard time focusing after seeing Layla wet. But little did he know that she was enjoying the view herself. He had his hair down and he looked good wet. "Hey, I didn't get a chance to thank you for earlier. That guy was totally creeping me out." "No problem, they were a little strange weren't they?" "Yeah, this weather is perfect isn't it?" "It's definitely perfect." She didn't notice he was looking at her as he said that.

It hadn't been too much longer and they could see Lexi and Chase coming down the dock. Lexi had a strange look on her face. Layla swam over to her. "Hey there, we sort of heard you earlier and though maybe we should give you a little more time." "Shit, really?" "Yep." Lexi blushed and laughed but then her expression changed. "Hey, did you hear anyone pull up about five minutes ago?" "No, why?" "Well Chase and I were looking for you guys when these two guys pulled up asking for directions. They were kind of creepy. They were asking who was all staying here and stuff." Layla scrunched her nose. "Hey Lex were they driving an old pick-up?" "Yeah they were." "Were they really greasy and dirty looking?" "…Yeah, okay you're scaring me now." Elias had swum up and heard most of the conversation. "We were walking earlier and ran into them. They were creeping out Layla. The truck looked like it was broke down. I kind of figured they were from around here though." "Me too." Layla chimed in. "Well I hope they don't come back that's all I know. Hey Chase was thinking about throwing some burgers on the grill will you come inside and help me cut up some vegetables and potatoes?" Lexi looked at Layla. "Sure, I just need to dry off and change, maybe even take a quick shower." "Okay." Layla got to the dock and help herself out of the water. Elias couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Shortly after, Elias and Hank took turns taking showers while Chase, Layla, and Lexi worked on lunch. Elias went out to his truck and grabbed his guitar from the back. It was a hobby of his to play and sing a little. He was kind of hoping it was going to win over Layla. He couldn't' believe an idiot like Chase would manage to try and set him up with a girl he would actually be interested in. But he enjoyed talking with her and she was gorgeous. He had changed into basketball shorts and a muscle shirt throwing his hair up in a bun. He sat on the porch and started strumming away. Layla was inside the kitchen seasoning the vegetable when she heard the music. "What's that?" "Oh that's Elias, he plays guitar. He's pretty good at it too." Chase spoke up. "Oh." Layla smiled. Chase grabbed the burgers to throw them on the grill. Layla looked over at Lexi. "He plays the guitar too?" "Yeah, kind of hot huh?" "Oh yeah, do you think he likes me? I mean he's really nice but I'm not sure, I just don't want to make a move and look like a fool." "Trust me Hun, he's totally into you. He was so checking you out when you got out of the water earlier." Layla blushed. "Oh…" She was so shy at the thought.

They had all were done eating their food. Chase wanted to take Lexi to a private area. Hank went to go back into the lake. Elias and Layla were having a few drinks hanging out on the couch on the porch. "So Layla, I have to ask. Why don't you have a boyfriend?" She was shocked by the question at first. "Honestly I just haven't really looked for one. I can't even remember the last time I even went on a date." She started to feel embarrassed. "So if I try and kiss you are you going to try and kick my ass or something?" Elias boldly asked. She looked up at him and smiled before reaching over and planting her lips to his. He rested his hand on her hip as she rested one of his chest and the other on the couch holding her closer to him. He glided his tongue over her lips and she reciprocated deepening the kiss. His hand rubbed her lower back as her body got closer to his. She moved her hand from his chest to run it through his hair as they were getting more into it. But that was when they both heard a scream separating them. "What the heck?" Elias looked confused. "Shit, that sounded a lot like Lexi." They both immediately got up trying to find out where it was coming from.

They were heading towards the trail when they could see a very frantic Lexi running towards them. "Lexi what happened?" "It's Chase, we were over there fooling around and his hand his an animal trap of some sort hidden in the grass. It took his hand off. I went to help him but then there was laughing near us. Those two guys showed up, Chase told me to run. I don't know if he got out of the trap or what happened." She was crying hysterically while Layla held her. "I'll go check it out." "Wait Elias don't go." Layla pleaded. But he didn't listen. Meanwhile Hank had heard the screams and got out of the water and came running to them wondering what was going on. They slowly walked over to where Elias went.

Elias must've arrived where Lexi and Chase were because he could see a pool of blood. But Chase wasn't there. He looked around and couldn't see anything. He turned around to see the other three walk up to him. "Where is he?" Lexi started getting upset again. "I don't know, he wasn't here." "Oh my god, they have him don't they? Chase!" She started yelling for him. Elias stopped her though. "We need to go back to the cabin now!" They all hustled to the cabin. Elias went to his truck to get the pistol he kept under the driver seat. But when he got to his truck he saw that it was broken into and the tires were slashed. So were the tires on Chase's suv. He looked for the gun and it wasn't there. He went back in the cabin and was surprised nothing in there was touched. The girls were curled up on the couch crying while Hank was pacing back and forth. "Guys, we have a problem. They damaged the trucks so we can't get out of here unless we go on foot. Lexi do you know a safe way out of here?" "No, we shouldn't go anywhere. They could be out there." Layla stood up. "They've got my gun too. Do the cell phones work out here?" "No." Lexi sniffled. "You have a gun?" "I keep it under the driver's seat. They busted the windows on my truck and took it." "Fuck!" Hank yelped. Layla walked up to Elias. "What are we going to do?" "I don't know, we should probably keep the windows and doors locked. It's going to get dark soon so going out there isn't safe. Lexi is there any firearms in here?" "No, not that I know of." "Shit!" Elias snapped.

 **Okay so I think I'm going to stop it there for now. Got to get the creative juices flowing and figure out where I want to take this. Sorry for the horrible cliffhanger but I hope you all enjoyed so far. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is the third installment, I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Getting Away – Chapter 3**

The four of them were all in the living room trying to devise a plan. Hank was consoling Lexi while she continued crying. Elias and Layla were in the kitchen drinking coffee. Elias could see that Layla was upset. "I'm going to get us all out of this. They're probably just a couple of jackasses trying to get a rise out of us." "That's a really sweet thought, but traps and making sure our vehicles are incapacitated are just jackasses being jackasses. I just hope Chase is okay." "Yeah I hope so too." He started rubbing both her arms. She looked back up at him. "We better get out of this. I'm not about to die when I finally meet a decent guy." She lightly laughed making laugh as he hugged her resting her head against his chest. The men carried the small bed out of the girl's room and brought it to the guys and they all stayed in the one room.

Elias woke up in the chair with the sun coming through the window. He was sitting in the big chair he moved into the room. He was up most of the night keeping watch but must've eventually fallen asleep. He looked over to see the other three passed out still. He got up and went to the window looking outside. There didn't seem to be any signs of foul play. He looked back in the room and saw Layla coming out. She was wiping her eyes when she looked at him. "Good morning." He smiled at her. She smiled back. "Morning, did you get any sleep?" "No not really, we should probably try getting out of here now that it's day light." "You're probably right, I'll get everyone up."

Everyone was up and put on reliable clothes. Anything resembling a weapon they each had on them. Elias already carried a small knife on him so he just relied on that. They all walked outside of the cabin cautiously. They walked over by the vehicles and saw nothing else had been done to them. They were about a mile away from the main road and were hoping to make it to that. It was a small dirt road that led up to the cabin. Elias was in front while Hank trailed at the end. They were walking along carefully when occasionally they would hear small noises or an occasional branch. "Why in the fuck does this shit always happen in the fucking woods? I mean come on people, can't we be a little more original?" Lexi huffed out of frustration. Elias and Layla both couldn't help but smile. But that was very short lived when they heard a gunshot and all ducked. Layla screamed in horror when she saw Hank was on the ground most likely dead seeing as how the gunshot hit him in the head. They could hear screaming like someone was cheering. "Fuck, Elias we have to get out of here." Layla demanded but they suddenly saw a truck coming towards them. They recognized it to be a police vehicle. It stopped and Elias opened the passenger door. "Officer you have to help us. There's these guy out here trying to kill us. Were pretty sure they have one of our friends and they just shot our other friend." Both the girls were crying as the officer guided them to get into his car. He turned the vehicle around and started heading in the direction they were going. "What's going on?" The officer demanded. "We were just here for the weekend and yesterday my boyfriend was caught in some animal trap. He told me to run when these two guys showed up. They came to our cabin earlier looking for directions. They're playing some sick fucking joke." Lexi sounded panicked. "Calm down miss, you are all safe now. I'll take you to the police station and we'll get this all sorted out."

They were riding along the main road when after a few miles they turned down another dirt road. Elias thought that to be weird but with how rural it was out here it didn't seem odd for the police station to be off a dirt road. After a few minutes he started to get a little more worried. A police station shouldn't be off the main road so far. "Officer, I thought you said we were going to the police station?" Elias asked as they were all sitting in the back seat. The officer didn't say anything as he pulled up to another cabin. Layla started to panic and tried opening the door but the doors were locked from the inside. "What is this?" "Shut up girl, maybe if you shut your trap this won't be so painful." "Oh my god, you're fucking with them? Are you serious?" Lexi asked starting to cry. That was when she could see the two guys approaching the vehicle. One had a gun in his hand and the other had a huge knife. They opened the doors demanding they get out. They hesitate at first but exited the vehicle. "In the cabin, let's go!" The so called officer yelled. The three of them walked up and into cabin. As soon as they entered Lexi screamed running over to Chase who was tied up against the wall. His hand was missing so they had a hook going through his wrist to hold that hand up. He looked pale and was barely moving. "Chase baby, are you okay?" She kissed him on the cheek and lips. He opened his eyes slowly. "Lex? You have to get out of here. They're going to kill us." "We ran into the police officer and we thought we were getting help." "Yeah, he's the older brother. They're all brothers and sick twisted fucks. You have to find a way out of here. Don't worry about me, I'm not going to make it I've lost too much blood." "Chase no, I've already left you once I won't leave you again." "Shut up and take a seat!" One of the brothers's yelled at Lexi startling her. She reluctantly went to one of the chairs while Elias and Layla were being tied to the chairs. "Well now that you've got to have your little reunion we don't have much use for this prick." The younger and more unstable brother spoke up as he took his knife and abruptly slid it across Chase's throat causing him to bleed out. Lexi screamed trying to get out of the chair. She put her head down crying. "Now, let's have a little fun here…Come here honey." The older brother untied Lexi and pulling her up. Elias was trying with all his strength to break free. The middle brother just got in his face. "What are you going to do about it big boy?"He taunted him. The older brother started to dance with Lexi when the youngest played some music. "Come on baby, I know you can dance. I've seen your moves in the bedroom I know you can move." To Lexi's horror she replayed when her and Chase were having sex yesterday. He started kissing her and she was trying to pull away. "Let's go!" He picked her up and threw her over her shoulder as she failed trying to fight him. Elias was moving his chair still trying to get free. The middle brother got in Elias's face laughing at him. "My brother may like that type of woman, the easy one. But I personally like the more sweet ones myself." He then directed his attention to Layla. He walked around her and ran the gun over her chest and getting lower by her ear. "You and I are going to have a lot of fun sweetheart." Elias could hear and damn if he was close to breaking the chair. The two brothers laughed as you could hear Lexi screaming in the other room. There was a slapping sound and what sounded like a lamp or something breaking. Layla heard a punching sound and silence after and put her head down. The tears were welling up in her eyes. The one brother started to untie Layla and Elias was fighting every second. The younger brother came up to Elias and punch Elias causing him to bleed at the lip. He then slid the knife across Elias' chest ripping through the shirt causing a knife wound about six inches long. It wasn't very deep but Elias still winced in pain. Both brothers laughed as Layla cried uncontrollably just hoping to be saved. "Let's see what we're working with here?"The middle brother ripped at her shirt showing off her pink bra. Elias snapped snarling at them.  
Oh come on big boy what are you going to do about it. You're just jealous I'll get first stab at her. Too bad for you." Elias fought once more breaking the hold down on his right arm. The youngest came up to him and stabbed him in the gut. Elias fought through the pain and grabbed him by the neck holding him against his chest as he used as much strength as he could snapping his neck. Elias grabbed the knife and slowly pulled it out of him screaming. He cut the other rope holding him down and went after the other brother as Layla fell to the floor. She found a large bowl sitting on the table and went to the bedroom where the oldest was forcing himself on Lexi and to Layla's dismay it was too late. He was holding her down raping her when Layla took the bowl crashing it over his head causing him to fall. "Up, get up right now we have to go!" Layla demanded and Lexi got up. She didn't even bother with any clothes and they were both bolting out of the bedroom. Meanwhile Elias and were fighting in the main room. The gun had fallen to the floor. Lexi grabbed for it pulling the trigger but it was out of bullets. "Shit!" She cursed throwing it to the ground. Layla jumped on top of the guy going for his eyes while Elias grabbed the knife on the floor and plunged it into his cold heart. He fell to the ground taking Layla down with him. Elias hobbled over to her helping her up. They looked in the bedroom and saw the older brother was coming too. "We've got to get out of here now!" Elias yelled and they were all heading out of the cabin.

 **Okay so I know this was a shorter chapter but there is a possibility that the next chapter may be the last. I really am just playing this one by ear. But I sure hope you all liked it.**


End file.
